


Big News

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle and Simon tell Maryse that they're engaged.





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Shadowhunter books or characters.

Isabelle was slightly nervous. Simon however looked like he was going to throw up. "I mean I didn't even ask for your hand in marriage-wait do Shadowhunters do that?" Simon rumbled. 

"Sometimes." Isabelle tells him. "It's not that common though. Also, stop worrying. I'm sure my parents won't be surprised." 

"What do you mean?" Simon asks.

"Simon we've been together for about three years. The fact that we're not married yet is worried. Shadowhunters get married super young. I'm pretty sure my mom was pregnant with me when she was twenty-one." Isabelle stops Simon and holds his hands. "Simon, this is a really good thing. I can't wait to be your wife, but I can. So are you sure-"

Simon quickly cuts her off, "I've never been more sure of anything. I want to be Mr. Isabelle Sophia Lightwood as soon as possible." He reassures her. 

"Good. Now let's go tell my mom." 

"Your sure she's going to be happy about this right?" 

"Positive." Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Now we just have to find her." 

"She's a lot harder now that she's not the head of the institute." Simon says. 

"She might be with Max and Rafe." 

"I was just there actually." There was her mother. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. It was still weird for Isabelle to see her mother in causal clothes. 

"Mom!" She exclaimed before her and her mother hugged.

"I didn't know you two would be back in town this soon." Maryse tells them. 

Isabelle pulls away and Maryse and Simon hug for a second. "We didn't either. We were able to recruit the boy a lot faster than we expected."

"How long have you two been back?" Maryse asked.

"Um, maybe two or three hours so not long, but we have some big news." Isabelle smiled nervously at Simon. She then grabbed Simon's hand. "Simon proposed. We're getting married."

Maryse smiled at them and pulled them both into a tight hug. "Congratulations! This is so exciting. Finally one of you are getting married." 

"Oh, yeah Magnus and Alec aren't married." Simon says.

"I didn't think I'd be the first one to get married." Isabelle was truly shocked that she was most likely getting married before Jace or Alec. 

"Me too." Maryse tells her. "I'm so excited. When's the wedding going to be?" 

The engaged couple looked at each other. "Um...we haven't really thought about that." Simon confesses. "In a few months?" 

"You'll figure it out. Have you told Robert yet?" 

Simon paled and looked at Isabelle, "You can do that by yourself right?" 

"Simon," She laughed, "You're going to have to stop being afraid of him soon. He's going to be your father-in-law soon." 

"Oh, yeah. So that's a no to telling him by yourself?" 

Maryse and Isabelle laughed. "It's a no." 

"Great."


End file.
